The Last Song
by RedPanda23
Summary: Elsa has felt like she's been watched for a while now. After everything has finally settled down with Arendelle this is the last thing she needs, but when she confronts her peeping tom she discovers someone just like her: the mischievous Jack Frost. Warning, my beta told me that Elsa might be a little OOC. Rated M just in case ;) Others characters will come in later.
1. Colorblind

The Last Song Part 1

~"Colorblind" & "In This Shirt"~

Elsa swayed to the music, daydreaming about others who were like her. She always thought she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, peeping like a Tom cat around the corner, sending whispers of snow and cold flying by in the night...She felt lost not knowing if it was real or just an embodiment of her desire to have someone like her to talk to.

A light touch to her shoulder caused her to turn and see her brother-in-law. "Kristoff, is everything alright?"

"Of course," his smile seemed nervous and she thought she knew what was going to happen next. "Everyone left a half an hour ago," he continued. "So I think you can stop the snow now. I don't want Anna to catch a understand right?" She couldn't help but smile at his attempt to be gentle with her, as if she were a reindeer like Sven that could be convinced with a soft voice.

"Anything for Anna, Kristoff, you know that. How-" She felt the whispers again and all of the snow dropped like miniscule pellets of hail. Kristoff stepped back quickly, distrust in his eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna's gentle voice filtered through the static and the winter sister smiled at the summer mother.

"I'm okay, Anna, just tired." Ever since the city had thawed, Anna had become hyper-aware of everything her older sister did. The face she gave her now questioned the sudden change from flakes to ice. "I promise, now go to bed, you look tired." It was Kristoff who finally made his wife go inside, Elsa could feel his concern and she couldn't help herself but feel guilty for letting her powers slip like that.

As the expecting couple ambled into the castle, Elsa hung back, wanting to finally confront her peeping Tom. But before she could even raise her voice, a light, tinkling chime whispered around her. She spun toward the gates and saw a man standing by the organ that had played many merry songs just an hour ago. His hair was so white that it looked as if it were covered in snow, his skin was paler than hers and even his eyes had a paleness to them.

"I'm surprised to see you out this late, Elsie." He leaned against a large staff as he let frost climb over the keys lightly indenting them and triggering the tinkle.

"You're the one whose been watching me." His pale blue eyes pierced her, causing her to take a step back.

"I've always watched you Elsie, I've always been here..." he smirked, hopping up onto the keys but floating slightly above them. He was silent for a moment and then it dawned on him."You can see me?" He stepped onto a patch of ice and moved like a ghost over it until he stopped in front of her. "How can you see me?" He reached as if to touch her but his hand stopped an inch from her face and Elsa wanted nothing more than to lean into it.

"Of course I can see you...I-Who are you?" Their eyes met and she couldn't help but see the happiness contained in his. Elsa went to touch his staff, not wanting to directly make contact, but her hand went through It. She jumped back and almost fell, but a large slope of ice rose from the floor and caught her.

"Easy there, Elsie-" she interrupted him hurriedly.

"Don't call me that." She stood up, brushing at her skirts before firmly tugging on her gloves to make sure they were on all the way.

"I've always called you that, Elsie." Her head shot up to meet those eyes again and he smiled at her, she fought the urge to respond with a smile and ended up scowling back. How did he get in here?

"How did you do that?" She pointed at the ice and he shrugged, slowly rising from the ground and letting his staff balance his weight. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm from around here, actually. I'm assuming I was born about fifty years ago-" She interrupted him again.

"You''ve got to be joking. I must be hallucinating or something. How did you...? You can't be real!" He laughed at her incredulous amazement. His fingertips seemed like they should have touched her cheek but she couldn't feel anything. "I thought I was alone." The light in her eyes seemed like small fires burning inside their cold depths.

"So you've never heard of me?" Her face scrunched up for a moment before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and she thought she saw him fade slightly. "So you did that?" She murmured as she pushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Yeah," he said and turned onto his back, floating in a circle around her. "I used to keep you company in your room. But you've never seen me before, Elsie. You...would you like to come with me?" He stopped mid air and fell back to the ground, holding out his hand to her. She went to take it but her hand went through his. She recoiled back not knowing what to do.

"You're just a figment of my imagination. Just a voice in my head!" She walked straight through him and felt a hard pang of guilt.

"How can you know?" Her eyes went wide.

"Didn't I just walk through you?" She felt a small whirl of hope stir inside her as she spun to look at him.

"Yes...but...You don't have to be alone anymore." If he was real...and there could be more she thought.

"Can you control your powers? Are there-" she was so excited but she remembered that this wasn't real. But she wasn't alone anymore, she could- No, she shook her head. No one out there could ever have the powers she did.

"Elsa," her name spilled from his mouth and it snapped her out of her dreaming. "Do you believe in me?"

"How can you be real?" He looked stunned as he floated towards her. "What are you?"

"I'm real." He was so close to her. She thought she felt his breath against her face, but she knew she couldn't. How could he be real?

" Who are you?" She nervously stuttered.

"I'm the spirit of winter." He smiled at her the astonishment melting from his face and she only could look into those pale blue eyes. "But most call me Jack Frost." She snorted and turned to walk away, but he appeared in front of her. "You don't believe in me, do you?" Shock filled her being at this simple question. His hand started to disappear and the stick fell to the ground with a clatter.

"What's happening?" She looked into his face and it was solemn.

"Elsie, the Moon made me this way. And people believed in me at some point but now...I'm just an idea, if people don't believe in me I'll disappear."

"I..." his arm was almost gone and the side of his face too. "I don't want you to go away." There was a look of shock on his face again, it filled every feature. "I...I don't know if I believe but-"

"That's not good enough, Elsa!" There was desperation in his eyes. She stepped back and looked at him, tears forming in her eyes as she saw that half his body was gone. She covered her eyes and when she peeked she saw that his remaining hand was loosely circled around her wrist. "You have to believe in me, Elsa. You have to believe with all of your heart." She looked at his eyes, they were so transparent." All those nights that you cried yourself to sleep, all those tears you tried not to freeze to your face, all those times you didn't let Anna in. I was there. And something about you wouldn't let me leave after you grew up. I don't care if you stop seeing me, Elsie, I just need you to believe in me so I can stay with you." She looked into what remained of his face and saw something there that she had only seen in Kristoff's face when he looked at Anna.

"I-I believe in you, Jack Frost." His hand become solid, pulling her towards him, his other came up and cupped her head and crushed her to his chest. She couldn't breathe, she could only smell his scent and it made her feel warm.


	2. Paradise

**a/n: this chapter was inspired by "Paradise" by Coldplay and "Next in Line" by Walk the Moon**

His fingers laced with hers and he began to float and soon after, so was she. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her, she saw that look again. The look of complete adoration that Kristoff gave Anna and she felt her heart stop.

"Close your eyes Elsie." She didn't even question him, he did as he asked and just felt the world fall away from her. She felt wind rushing past her to the point where she actually shivered. The stress that she had been feeling slowly melted as the air got colder. At some point he pulled her even closer. She must have been shaking. The weightlessness was like a cloud surrounding them, cushioning their bodies and reassuring them that they had everything right before them. With that feeling of everlasting sobriety enveloping them, they began to float. Jack's voice was like a rough river stone as whispered for her to open her eyes. They fluttered open and it took her a moment to adjust to the great height. When she finally looked around her she saw the remnants of sunset flowing, surrounding their bodies. Jack unwrapped his arms and kept hold of her wrist, he let her float away from him and motioned for her to look down. She couldn't help but look into his eyes for a few moments before focusing below and saw she was hovering over her kingdom.

"Jack, this is amazing!" She looked at him as he looked down upon her little bit of the world and smiled.

They stayed there just looking at the stars below them, until the sun was well below the horizon and the night had settled in. "Elsie, it's been so long since we met...or at least since I met you." He looked at her and she saw the twinkle in his eyes. "You were so little...but I wanted to keep you company. I watched you practice using your powers. I even saw you freeze the whole room one time." He stopped and Elsa felt a little ball of wanting form in her heart. His staff became a sort of seat for her as they watched the town slowly fall asleep below them. And when all the lights were off, he took her back.

"Thank you, Jack Frost. I won't forget this." She whispered as her feet landed on the window sill leading into her bedroom. She hopped down, landing on the floor and turned to see him still floating before her. "Jack..." she drifted off, not knowing what to say.

"I'll see you around, Elsie." He said and flew off but she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay with her for forever.

"Jack!" She shouted after him and climbed back onto the window sill, but as she gained her balance, doubt seemed to tip her over and she had to grasp the nearest thing in order to steady herself. She looked up, clutching the side of the window with all of her strength and saw him floating only a few inches from her, fear clouding his eyes. He reached for her and as she took his hand he wrapped her in his arms. "I don't want you to go." She murmured and he held her against him even tighter. "Jack..." she looked into his eyes and without hesitation, kissed him.

His lips felt cold and she imagined hers did too, but his were still soft. His hand found purchase in her hair, unraveling the braid and holding her head so that she couldn't move away. It felt like they had kissed before and never had at the same time. When they broke apart they had floated inside and were near her bed. She whispered his name and he set her down on the down feather blanket and then pulled her close so he could just lay there with her. He kissed her hair and she could tell he was tired. She turned to face him before rolling him onto his back and straddling him. He looked up at her, groggy. "I haven't been tired in a very long time, your highness," he whispered messing with her hair.

"I haven't been this awake, ever." She leaned down and looked into his eyes. "Look at me the way you did before, Jack." His face looked puzzled and she could feel a deep set blush come over her face.

"Elsie," he murmured her name and tangled his fingers in her icy blonde hair. And the look was there, making her inhale and he brought her face close to his so he could kiss her again. This kiss was sweet and it felt like he was pouring the emotions he felt into her. He sat up quickly and rolled before laying the winter girl on her back. "I never thought I'd get to hold you like I did today." He kissed her again and she clung to him, not wanting it to stop. His eyes traveled down her body and she shivered, "I never thought I'd kiss you." Elsa wove her fingers in his hair and kissed him again. He pulled back and looked down at her, and noticed that the moonlight was fully shining on her. He looked to Manny and felt as if he approved of what was happening. He felt Elsa drawing patterns on his arm and when he looked down he saw trails of ice had formed beneath her finger. He smiled down at her before kissing the tip of her nose and forming a small figurine of Olaf in his hand and setting it on her nightstand. He laid down beside her and pulled her close.

"Don't ever leave me," she whispered and Jack felt stunned at her words. This woman, always so independent and strong, now wanted him to stay by her side.

"I won't."


	3. Note to my Lovely Readers

Hello! If you're seeing this then you just read the previous two chapters of my fanfic The Last Song! Thank you so much for reading it and it will be updated as soon as I am able to. I received some friendly advice about certain mistakes that I made and I'm actually embarassed that I missed them so I asked my good friend if she would preview and edit the chapters so I'll update the first two after she finishes reading them and I'll have the third chapter up soon too. Thank you for being patient if you're waiting for the update. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I want my work to be the best it can be for you lovely people. Thank you again for reading! 


End file.
